You don't have to be lonely
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. She is Connie Beauchamp, the strong, independent powerhouse and she won't let this beat her. I do not own the characters.


" _Please don't ask me!_ " Ethan begged as Charlie pressed for an answer. " _She doesn't want anyone else to know._ "

"Ok, _we understand that_ , Ethan, but if something happens to either Connie or one of her patients – are you going to be sorry that you _didn't_ tell us?" Duffy commented.

"I...er..." Ethan stared nervously around Charlie's office. He looked back at the two nurses and sighed. "Chemo" He mumbled – part of him hoping that they wouldn't hear him. The part that was afraid that Connie might change her mind about having treatment if he let her secret out.

" _She's having Chemo?!_ " Charlie repeated. "She _shouldn't_ be here then – she'll pick up an infection."

"I know, Charlie – I've told her that. She's _determined_ not to let the Cancer take over. I think ever since Grace and Sam left, she's felt like her job is the _only_ thing she has left. It took me a long time to persuade her to even _have_ treatment – she's been in complete denial over it." Ethan explained.

"The Cancer." Charlie asked. "Where is it?"

"It's a heart tumour." Ethan told them.

"I take it Sam and Grace _don't know_ she having Chemo?" Duffy suddenly exclaimed.

"I'm not sure." Ethan admitted. "But I assume not – if Sam _knew_ , he'd be here in a flash."

"Yes, I rather think he _would_." Charlie agreed.

"I've been giving her lifts to the Chemo and I _tried_ to go in with her Charlie, but she wouldn't let me. I think she's worried about looking _weak_ or something – and the nurse took me aside the other day and asked about _family_. _I didn't know what to say_. Apparently Connie spends all day watching the other patients with _their_ families – but whenever one of the nurses ask if they can ring anyone for her, she says she doesn't want to worry them."

"That suggests to me, that she _wishes_ she had them here, but doesn't know _how_ to tell them – I mean it's not an _easy_ conversation to have – and Connie would have to tell them – or at least Sam, over the phone." Duffy remarked quietly. "Cancer is a very lonely disease – as most long-term illness are, and the _only_ family she has live far away in America. I can't even _begin_ to imagine how alone Connie must feel."

" _I don't know what to do._ " Ethan sighed. "Connie is intending to go to Aspen to spend Christmas with them and I'm _pretty sure_ that she also intends to join in with the skiing."

Duffy shook her head. "That's _madness!_ "

"Right, leave it with me, Ethan." Charlie got up to leave.

"W-what are you going to do?" Ethan stammered.

"I'm going to talk to Connie." He replied simply. "Don't panic, Ethan – I had to practically _drag_ it out of you, but you _can't_ deal with this on your own – and _neither can she._ "

He headed to Connie's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes, Charlie?" She commented, without looking up. She did, however look up as he shut the door behind him and was aware from his expression that he was about to give her a further grilling over her health.

" _I know_." He said – deciding to opt for a simple statement to start with. He could see that she knew he was there about her health and therefore she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. "You can _not_ be here while you are having Chemotherapy, Connie." He told her sternly.

" _Ethan told you?_ "

"Don't blame Ethan – he's _very_ loyal to you and did _everything he could_ to stop me from finding out, but I've been a nurse for a long time, Connie – _I read the signs_ and my point stands. _You can't keep working here while you are having Chemo._ "

" _Why not?_ \- Sam did!" She retorted – cross at him for telling her what she could and couldn't do.

" _It's not a competit_ _i_ _on!_ " Charlie exclaimed in exasperation. "That's what this is about, is it? _ You're _vying with Sam_ again?! That is both stupid and dangerous, Connie." He scolded her. "And if I remember rightly – Sam ended up _collapsing_!"

" _No!_ " Connie retorted. "Of course, I'm not vying with him – _what do you think I am?!_ \- and for your information, _Sam doesn't even know_. I don't know how to tell them."

Charlie nodded. "I guessed as much."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Charlie ignored the question. "Why are you so set on doing this _alone_ , Connie?"

Connie gave an involuntary shudder. It wasn't the same question Ethan had asked, but it was along the same lines – and she didn't want to answer it "I _am_ alone." She responded turning away...

Connie sat in an armchair in the hospital lounge, hooked up to a drip – and once again, she was on her own, having refused offers of accompaniment from Ethan, Charlie _and_ Duffy. She was Connie Beauchamp – _the s_ _t_ _rong, independent powerhouse_ and this was _not_ going to beat her. It was visiting time again and despite her yearning for independence, she stared longingly as all the other patients were visited by their families.

 _In the corridor outside the lounge, a nurse was accosted._

"Connie Beauchamp?"

"Are you visiting? Oh I _am_ glad. She seems so _lonely_ – keeps saying she doesn't want to _worry_ anyone. She's over there by the window."

Sam turned to Grace. "Wait here, sweetheart. Let me go and talk to her _first_."

" _But Dad..._ " She protested.

He crouched down, so he was better able to talk to his daughter. "She needs to stay _calm_ , sweetie – and she doesn't _know_ that we're here yet." He explained gently. Grace nodded her understanding.

Sam quietly walked over to where she was sat and crouched next to the chair as she turned to look at him. "Connie?"

" _S-Sam? W-what?"_ She stuttered in surprise. "Y-you're _here_?"

" _Of course_ I'm here – where _else_ would I be?" He whispered. "And Grace is too." He turned and motioned to their daughter, who was waiting impatiently at the lounge doorway. Connie turned to look at her tearfully as Sam explained. "Charlie phoned me."

"I didn't want to worry you – _either_ of you." Connie murmured as Grace approached and kissed her cheek. "And I didn't know _how_ to tell you."

"Connie – when _I_ had Cancer the _only_ thing that got me through was you and Grace." Sam told her softly. " _You don't need to do this alone."_

Connie nodded as Grace perched on her lap and Sam comfortingly grasped her hand.

Connie no longer felt as lonely. Her family were there.


End file.
